


Lap Cat

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kitten, M/M, Prideshipping, Short, kaiba is being a little tick about it, mokuba wants a cat, pure fluff, the dweeb gang persuades Kaiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: “Nii-sama, can we keep her? Please, please, please, can we keep her?”





	Lap Cat

“You brought back a what-now?”

Kaiba stared at Yugi with quirked eyebrow.

“C’mon, Kaiba. She’s cute. You gotta admit--”

“ _No_.” Kaiba glared at the creature in Yugi’s lap. “It most certainly is _not_.”

“Come on, Kaiba. You know you want to pet her,” Jonouchi taunted him.

“I most certainly do not.”

“Nii-sama?” Mokuba came rushing down the stairs. “What’s going on? What-- _is that what I think it is?!_ ”

Yugi smiled up at him and held up the fluffball. “Want to pet her?”

“Is that even a real question?” Mokuba raced down the remaining steps to stroke her soft fur. Turning a pleading gaze to his older brother, he begged, “Nii-sama, can we keep her? Please, please, _please,_ can we keep her?”

Despite his resolute demeanor, Kaiba’s lip twitched. “Mokuba, do you intend to feed her? What about cleaning her litter box? Are you going to do that job?”

“Like you don’t have servants all over the damn house,” Jonouchi commented.

Kaiba glared at him.

“Yes, Nii-sama. I would. I will!” Mokuba’s eyes were sparkling with anticipation. “ _Please_ , Seto, she’s so cute; you gotta admit that she’s cute!”

Kaiba admitted no such thing.

“Please, Nii-sama? I’ll do anything! I’ll pass all my classes with straight As!”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “You’re supposed to do that, anyway.”

“Yeah, but this time I’ll actually do it!”

“No,” Kaiba’s tone was firm, resolute.

“C’mon, Kaiba, you’ve got this huge house and no pets, and you can’t handle a tiny kitten?”

“She would get lost within the first week.”

“Then lock her in a wing, you moron.”

Kaiba scoffed.

“Nii-sama, I’ll make dinner for you and take it up to your office for a week!”

“For the love of--no. The servants do that by request, anyway.”

“Dear god, Kaiba; you act like we’re sawing off your legs,” Honda noted.

Kaiba pinched his brow.

“I won’t bug you when you’re working!”

“Mokuba, please, you know I’m plenty proficient at ignoring you.”

Mokuba looked hurt by that comment, tears sparkling in his wide, gray eyes, and Kaiba’s expression softened for a nanosecond before returning to his stoic resolve. A trace of a smirk curled his lips, and that was when the second soul living inside of Yugi’s body revealed himself.

“Hi, there, Kaiba.”

Kaiba blinked several times, staring in shock.

“How about this, Kaiba:”--Yami stated smoothly, his voice like velvet, “You take the cat in and make her yours; give Mokuba the chance to own a pet for the first time in his life, and I’ll go on a date with you. Sound good?”

Kaiba’s jaw hit the floor.

“Great! Glad that’s settled. I’ll expect to be picked up at the Kame Game Shop on Saturday at nineteen. See you then~!”

And with that, the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh disappeared within the confines of his host.

“Wait, did Yami just do what I think he just did--”

“Mokuba,” Kaiba interrupted the deadbeat, “we can keep her.”

“ _Yes!_ ” Mokuba swiped the kitten up in his arms, hugging her tightly. “Thank you, Nii-sama! I’ll love her forever! What should we call her?”

Kaiba thought for a long moment, straining like he was about to pop a vein, which humored Mokuba to the point of laughing at his brother’s familial comedy. “We shall call her…” he started dramatically, fluttering his fingers in a mock drum-roll. Mokuba’s eyes sparkled as his brother held him in suspense before finally declaring with glimmering flare, “Bewdy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Greatest of thanks to author and editor, prettiugli, whose devoted help and vibrant conversations are endlessly appreciated both in writing and in person. I tip my hat to them.
> 
> Thanks to all my lovely readers, whose hits, kudos, and comments give me life. I am incalculably grateful to you for lending your precious time to this fic.
> 
> More Prideshipping works to come~.  
> -T.T.A.


End file.
